


Her doggy punishment

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Piss, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Muffy pays Kate back for upsetting her son…AN Kate is a teenagerUnderage warning
Kudos: 4





	Her doggy punishment

Muffy had just spent a restless night getting her son Andy too sleep, Kate had spent the entire day tormenting her poor child, Muffy looked at the family dog and smirked as she formulated a plan “Perhaps she needs too be tamed like the bitch she is” 

Clearing out a spare barn on the farm, Muffy had Andy deliver Kate a letter saying it was from a secret admirer, little did she know what Muffy had in store for her.

Kate knocked on the door of the barn, walking in when she got no reply “Hello? Anyone here? Hugh? Is this you pranking me?” Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, a flannel with something stinky on it was shoved in her face, Kate ended up taking a huge wiff off the stuff and fell too the ground.

As Kate came too, she quickly knew something was wrong, her legs and arms were bound in such away she was on all fours like a dog, peering down she saw clamps on her breasts, which were digging into her nipples, trying to scream for help, she realised she was barely able too some sort off gag was in her mouth which kept her mouth open, whimpering she soon saw Ms Muffy approach her, wearing only her black bra, knickers, leather looking opera gloves and matching black high heels “I suppose you want to know what you are doing here” Kate muffled a reply while Muffy continued “It is quite simple, you insulted my son by relentlessly tormenting him, and as punishment for that your going too be trained like the slutty little bitch you are” Muffy gave a whistle and Kate saw the Muffy’s family dog walking too heal as Muffy smirked “Normally I am not a fan off dogs, but he is an exception too that, this brute will be your teacher, you’ll soon know what its like too be his bitch”

Muffy got the dog on his belly and proceeded too rub his belly, soon she was massaging the brutes cock so it was hard and erect a foot long monster off a cock, Kate’s eyes went wide as Muffy guided it too her open mouth, she tried in vain too close her mouth, but it was no good soon she was getting her mouth stuffed with the dogs cock, Muffy helping the dog go in and out off the girls mouth, Kate was gagging on the cock making Muffy laugh “How does it feel being fucked by a dog you little bitch?” Kate was crying as Muffy helped the dog build up a pace soon she had brought the dog too orgasm, panting Kate’s mouth a sickly white with its cum, Kate choking slightly as the dog laid on the floor satisfied, but soon it was on the attack again, the dog licking and sucking on her nipples his tongue working around the clamps, Kate shuddered as Muffy lead the dog too its true final prize, Kate’s pussy.

Kate whimpered as the dogs cock made its way into her pussy, her first time was with a dog she sobbed, she was being defiled by a mangy mutt the dog leaving light welts on her back as she was being fucked doggy style, soon the dog was knotting her quite roughly, for ten minutes all that could be heard was her whimpers and the dogs grunting while Muffy just watched and laughed, Kate whined as the dogs knot was slowly but surely released from her pussy, thick globs of the dogs cum leaking from her pussy, spraying the ground making multiple puddles off the dogs cum, Kate just sobbed in her restraints while Muffy watched, for hours the dog knotted her, leaving the girls pussy red and raw from the constant fucking…

“I-I’m telling everyone” Kate had just been freed from her restraints, her body a groggy mess as she tried too stand, she ended up falling in a puddle a vile mix of hers and the dogs piss, while Muffy just smirked as she approached the girl “Oh ho ho you little slag, you don’t get it, no one will believe you, I’m the wife of a respected farmer, your just a stupid little slag of a child, they’d just think you wanted too try fucking a dog, or worse a wild animal assaulted you” Muffy threw the girl her clothes which landed in one off the dogs many creampie and piss puddles “Anyway you’re a compulsive liar and a bully, I doubt anyone will listen too you regardless, even your dad has had enough off your shenanigans, your about as liked as your mother once was, so be a good little bitch get dressed and stay the fuck away from my son, or you will fucking regret it” Muffy left, leaving Kate laying on the barns floor sobbing her eyes out.

END

always hated Kate in HM DS so this is revenge :3


End file.
